The Brave Carries Us
by M14Mouse
Summary: A reporter has no idea how to start the story but he knows how to end it.


The Brave Carries Us

By: M14Mouse

Summary: A reporter has no idea how to start the story but he knows how to end it.

Prompt: Brave

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I am sad now.

He grumbled softly under his breathe. This wasn't working. He bundled up the piece of paper from his typewriter and threw it into the trash. He lost count on how many sentences and half written words that he has typed onto paper. Hell, at one point, he was almost finished. When he reread it, it felt off and wrong. It was somewhere in the bottom of his trash can with his other hundreds of mistakes.

He glanced out of the window to see the people moving to and from. Normally, at this time of night, the city was dead. Now people were running around doing…something. He was left to write an article for the newspaper.

It felt so insignificant.

Other people were doing something much more important. There were people saving people out of buildings and the rumble, patching up the injury, and as simple as passing out food and water.

He was left with this.

He knew that history was important. His article will be added among countless others to that history.

It still felt…wrong.

He sighed softly as he stuffed another piece of paper into his typewriter. He bowed his head to think. There must be something to start with it. But there is so much to say…to write about. Maybe, he should start with the attack on Central Headquarters or the hideous storm above the city….where to start…how to start.

Maybe…

_Years later…they are going to ask. _

_Where were you?_

_Where were you when you heard the rumbling of the ground? Or the strange darkness in the sky? Where were you when the buildings started to crumble around you? Where were you when the fires came? Where were you when the missiles flew through the air? _

_Where were you when you woke up? _

_I don't know where you were but I will tell where I was. _

_Right here. _

_I was in office looking out of the same window that I like always did. Debating about what my next article will be. I have two choices: one of some socialite and her affair or the local dog show. _

_I almost have a longing for that type of article now. Instead of this…this chaos…this death. _

_I am complied to write. Not only with a heavy heart but a proud one. _

_I came out of my office when the building began to shake. I was so sure that it was a quake. That is when I saw the missiles then the shouting of soldiers. Like the reporter that I am, I followed. The sight that greeted me was the scene of horror film. _

_Soldiers and state alchemists were fighting a thing. I am sure that you are going to read reports that the creature had a thousand arms and eyes. But no….by all of appearances, it looked human. It looked one of the ancient gods. But I wasn't fooled…I saw its eyes. It was cold and black as the darkest winter night. No matter what they threw at the thing. It did not yield. _

_And our soldiers paid the price. _

_But like the creature…they did not yield. When one soldier fell, another took its place. When the chaos become too much, they were forced to move. They did not leave their dead or injury. No…they took them with them if they could. _

_They were braver souls than I because I couldn't bear to go no closer. _

_And the state alchemists? They threw everything that they got at it. Fire…metal…earth…steel…everything. It was the most impressive sight that I have seen. _

_Still it wasn't enough. The creature did not yield. For a moment, I thought all was lost. Then I heard a shout…a shout fill with angst. _

"_NO….STUPID BROTHER!"_

_I have no idea what happened. Perhaps, one of the soldiers or even state alchemist lost a brother…if so, I felt terrible for his lost. But it seemed to light a fire because the creature began to yield from the blows of the state alchemists. _

_I heard the cheers and I cheered with them. _

_The earth shook under my feet and I fell. I was barely stopped myself from falling on my face. I looked up to a terrible light storm….then darkness…then nothing. _

_For a horrible second, I thought something else happened. _

_There was…nothing but silence. No more earth rumbling…not more lights and lightening bolts…The fighting had stopped but there was no cheering. _

_There was only silence. _

_I was left confused. _

_I stumbled to my feet to see a glimpse of lightening in the sky. For that moment, I held my breath. _

_It was the longest moment of my life. _

_Then suddenly, there was a cheer. It was a cheer that seemed to deafen everything. _

_I knew in that moment…they had won. They were safe. _

_But the soldiers did not pause to cheer for much longer. They began to check their injured and carry away their dead. _

_In that moment…I knew that I was lucky. _

_Not because of the battle that I saw for my own eyes…but the soldiers and these state alchemists…no…these warriors were willing to do for our people. They have faced death and did not yield. _

_And years later, when people asked where were you? _

_Just remember where you were…_

_And remember the brave souls that carried us from death. _

_Remember…for us and for history._

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
